Don't take my man
by arella mikel
Summary: Jibbs oneshot. If I say more it will give the story away


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Cause if I did Judgement day would have never happened, the team would have never been split up, what happened in Paris would have never ended and Undercovers ;D (Enough said).

"Director may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course Colonel. What is on your mind?"

"Jethro and I were talking last night and I mentioned how I had to go to Paris this weekend. But when I asked him if he would like to join me, he turned the offer down without even blinking an eye. Do you know anything about that?" Of course Jenny knew what it was about. It was because of her. But she couldn't very well tell Hollis that. It would break her heart to know that the man she loved had stronger feelings for someone else. Just that moment Gibbs burst through the door, like always, without knocking.

"Jen I need yo… Hollis, what are you doing here?" Great now he had been caught. His "girlfriend" was in the same room with his lover at the same time, standing face to face with each other.

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man._

_Please don't take him just because you can._

Jenny was excited. Tonight was the Marine Birthday Ball and Jethro was escorting her. She had on a deep purple satin dress with a slit up her thigh, a low cut back, and was so tight that nothing was left to the imagination.

"Wow! Jen, you look amazing." Gibbs said as she walked down the stairs from her office were Ziva had helped her get ready.

"Why thank you Jethro." Hollis watched the interaction between them with jealousy in her eyes. How could she ever compare to Jenny? Jenny had red hair, Hollis had blonde. Jenny had green eyes, Hollis had blue. They were polar opposites. Hollis wanted Jethro to commit and Jenny was afraid of commitment just as much as Jethro was.

_You beauty is beyond compare with flaming locks of auburn hair._

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green._

She was smiling. She was smiling at him. She was smiling a smile he hadn't seen since Paris. He spun her around one last time before pulling her close and wrapping a possessive arm tightly around her waist.

"Thank you Jethro." She whispered in his ear. At that moment his knees went weak. How could he have ever let her slip away? None of that mattered though because now they were reunited and the only thing standing in their way was Hollis. He hated doing this to her but the connection he had with Jenny was stronger. They knew every inch of each other. That came from long hours on stakeouts with nothing else to do on cold nights in Paris.

"What's in that silver head of yours?"

"Paris and what it would have been like if you never left."

"You think about that too huh?"

"Of course"

"Well I am here now aren't I? Let's not think about the past." Gibbs gave her a questioning look. "Well at least not the sad parts." They both just laughed.

_Your smile is like a breath of spring._

_Your voice is soft like summer rain._

_And I cannot compete with you._

"Hollis I'm going to bed." Jethro said when he came upstairs from the basement.

"Ok. I will be up there soon." She waited about 2 hours, long enough to make sure that he was asleep, before she headed upstairs to join him. But she stopped at the door when she heard him talking.

"You should really wear your hair down more. It's so pretty it looks like flames cascading down your back. Jenny!!" A tear escaped Hollis' eye when she heard the words coming out of his mouth. She knew that Jenny had won. She had taken him easily even though Hollis had begged her not to. Jethro meant the world to Hollis, did Jen not know that?

_He talks about you in his sleep _

_And there's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name._

_And I could easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me._

"Younger, hotter and defiantly richer men have tried with no success. What makes you think you even stand a chance?" Jen stood up to signal that their conversation was over. "Goodbye General."

_You could have you choice of men _

_But I could never love again._

_He's the only one for me._

It had been a year since Hollis Mann had left and Jenny and Jethro could finally actually be together.

"Gear up. We got a dead naval officer at the Army/Navy Club." Tony shot his head up from his computer with a confused look.

"Again?" Gibbs hand connected with the back of his head.

"Yes again DiNozzo. Now come on. I want to get there before the Army CID compromises our scene."

Once they got to the club CID was already there but something wasn't right, Hollis Mann wasn't there.

"Gibbs I presume? I have heard stories about you and your team."

"Only half our true." The man got a scared look in his eyes.

"Which half?"

"I don't know figure it out." He was silent for a moment.

"I…I… Colonel Jefferies."

"Where's Colonel Mann?"

"She quit. About a year ago something changed and she got all depressed and quit. Right before her retirement too." The team was shocked. None of them expected that big of a reaction from her. They knew she was going to be upset but none of them knew that her happiness depended that much on Gibbs.

AN: I know Gibbs would never actually do this to a women but I was going through my music one day, heard this song, and this story instantly popped into my head. The song is Jolene by Dolly Parton. Review please it makes the little four year old in my head happy and keeps the drill sergeant in there from yelling at me and keeps the head slaps to a minimum.


End file.
